Against All Odds
by Byrn the Dragon
Summary: Two Trainers, one hates the other and the other wants peace. When a ship is caught in a Zapdos storm, the two Trainers end up on an island where Moltres and Articuno are critically hurt from a rampaging Gyarados, still on the island.


**Alright, I'm trying one more time for a fanfic. I've been gone a while, so, let's give it a shot.**

Against All Odds

Chapter 1

_Is this a dream?...No, it couldn't be...it's not as horrible as my mind says it is...but this world...is it fiction?...or reality?_

A young girl dressed in black pondered with her thoughts, as a Charmander and an Eevee sat next to her, lying down and waiting for her to snap out of it.

"My determination for becoming the ultimate Trainer has vanished. And it's all Terry's fault."

The Eevee lifted it's head and asked, Michelle?

The girl, Michelle, turned towards the Eevee and said, "Todd, do you remember when I was the best out of my class? When I could defeat anyone who stood in my way?"

The Eevee, Todd, nodded and replied, Yeah. Until Terry came.

Michelle didn't reply, but looked back at her shoes. The only thing she could think of, was how much she hated Terry.

Terry was a new Trainer at the Trainer School, who came with a belt full of Pokemon. She only had two, most of the Trainers did. But he defeated her as if she was the weakest Trainer in the class.

Behind her, the door of her room clicked open as she heard footsteps approach her. A hand fell onto her shoulder as she looked up to see a girl. She was smiling.

"Hey Michelle! You wanna go train a bit?" asked the girl.

Michelle shook her head and said, "No. I gave up training long after Terry beat me."

The girl gave her a strange look and said, "Terry? You still upset about that? Geez Michelle! You need to lighten up!"

Michelle gave her a dark glance and said, "I'll forget it, Catherine, when he leaves this school."

The girl, Catherine, shook her head and gave up her attempts to cheer her friend up. She left the room, leaving Michelle alone.

"She just doesn't understand. Terry destroyed me, my will to compete, my determination to train, everything." She glanced at the Charmander, who was snoring happily. "He's even destroyed my attempt to raise Byrn to a Charizard."

The Charmander lifted it's head and asked sleepily, What? Who needs me?

Todd looked ahead and said, No one needed you. Go back to sleep.

Byrn shrugged, but went back to sleeping. She began snoring again.

Todd nudged Michelle's hand affectionately. Don't worry Michelle. You'll defeat him one day with no saving grace, he said reassuringly.

Michelle gave him a weak smile.

The door behind her clicked open again as she turned to see something she never wanted to see.

Todd and Byrn leapt up and hissed angrily as Todd's fur began to rise. The flame on Byrn's tail began to increase in size and heat.

What are you doing here, Terry?! they both snarled.

Terry, a boy slightly taller than Michelle, backed up against the wall, afraid for attack.

"Michelle, I just wanted to talk to you! Please control your Pokemon!" he yelled over the commotion.

Michelle gave him a dirty look and said, "My Pokemon are well-controlled. Yours, however, I have doubt."

But she had to, so she said shortly, "Todd, Byrn, stop."

Todd and Byrn halted their growling and snarling, but they shied away from Terry and into another room.

After that, Michelle gave Terry a harsh glare and said, "What do you want?!"

He flinched, but said, "Catherine told me that you were still mad and I came over to see if I can make anything better, as a friend."

"A FRIEND?!?!?!" she shrieked.

She hastily stood and marched over to him.

"Listen to me, we are not friends! We will never be friends!! I'm ashamed that I even know you, but I do because my friends think that you're cute!!" she yelled.

He began to back down, but he still stood his ground. "Look Michelle, I beat you. Why can't you get over that?"

She glared at the window and said, "Because you destroyed me. And what did you say afterwards?! 'Man, for a newbie Trainer, she was pretty weak.' THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!!!!"

She stomped over to the window she had glared at and forced herself to look out the window. Terry bit his lip and came over, putting his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away.

"Michelle, I didn't know. I swear that I didn't. But I can't have you mad at me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Why should I forgive you?"

He smiled a psychotic grin and raised his eyebrows, making it look like a crazed madman. That was his signature facial expression. Everyone thought it was cute, except Michelle. He moved right next to her, so close that a paper couldn't fit, and put his arm around her.

"How can you stay mad at this sexy beast?" he asked, grinning like mad.

She didn't say anything, but then reached out and slapped him right across his face.

"Get out," she said under her breath. "And don't come back."

Reluctantly, he exited the room. Once the door clicked shut, Michelle threw herself on the bed and sobbed loudly. Todd and Byrn came in the room and tried to comfort her. Knowing that sometimes she just needed a good cry, they nestled themselves next to her and fell asleep. Michelle eventually tired out and slept.


End file.
